


A Knovel Idea

by Obsidious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidious/pseuds/Obsidious
Summary: There's no one to bother them in the dimensional hideout. Why not make the best of it?





	A Knovel Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this, but the person who did wanted to remain anonymous. Enjoy, peasants.

He'd tried not to think about it too much--how they'd met, how they'd been through everything, but more importantly, how they'd gotten here. The large room, which had previously held a literal army, was empty. They'd all left, each with their own excuse, all with a vague estimate of when they'd return.

Morel wasted no time. He'd abandoned his pipe in the far corner of the room, his lengthy gait closing the distance between him and his target. But his hands didn't intend to kill this time and as they wrapped around Knov's slender frame, it was clear that there was no intent to harm.

The strong arms now carried the gentlest movements, teasing every part of their recipient.

"Morel, what are you doing? What if someone comes back?" Knov worried aloud, hardly resisting the uncharacteristically gentle movements that were working their way to a more sensitive region.

"Do you want me to stop?" Morel asked, halting his movements as he waited for the other's response.

Knov closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, but--" He gasped as the movements started again, this time brushing between his legs. He threw his head back, stifling a moan, realizing his long-neglected need wouldn't take much longer to resolve. He opened his eyes, meeting his own reflection in the dark lenses of the man in front of him.

"How's that?" Morel asked, smiling broadly at the man's reaction.

Knov grimaced as the hands teased him further, the sensation building. "Pl--please, not in my pants." He cried.

"And why not?" Morel mocked playfully. "I don't think anyone would notice."

Knov gave him a pleading look, the words stuck in his throat. He pushed Morel's hands away just before the inevitable, panting heavily as he summoned every ounce of willpower to keep himself from finishing.

"Didn't realize you were so close." Morel chuckled. "Been I while, I guess."

"I didn't exactly get time to prepare myself." Knov replied, gingerly unbuttoning his suit jacket. "A bit of warning would've been nice."

Morel smiled at him devilishly. "Here, why don't I help you with that?"

Knov looked up to reject the offer but realized Morel hadn't moved. He sensed something behind him just before two wispy arms reached over his shoulders.

"Thought you might need an extra hand," Morel joked, directing the clone to the other man's torso, the rest of the body materializing just behind Knov. "Don't mind me."

Knov reached for his belt, feeling something strange. The clone teased at his neck, the movements identical to Morel's, and twice as tender. Knov dropped his head lower, granting the clone more access. He moaned loudly as the sensations went south, sending his desperation over the edge. He looked up at Morel who stood with his arms crossed, a humored expression on his face. Knov didn't have time to remove his belt before the feeling reached its peak, and he could only watch helplessly as the waves of pleasure ripped through his fully-clothed lower half. He sighed at his own quickness, hardly noticing the clone fade from behind him. He looked up at Morel, the same humored expression still fixed on his face.

"Well, don't look at me. I've been standing here the whole time." Morel smiled impishly.

Knov laughed. "Right, and I'm supposed to believe I did this to myself?"

Morel shrugged. "I don't know. It's been a while for you. Anything's possible.”


End file.
